Dragon Claims and Human Change
by Lenayuri
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Hiccup no lo sabía, pero había sido elegido como un Compañero Dragón. El mundo que conoce cambia, dejándole decidir - ¿se quedará con los seres humanos o se irá con los dragones? [Toothcup]
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **Selim**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

**Advertencias**: Slash. Anthro!Toothless/Hiccup. Mpreg.

* * *

**Dragon Claims and Human Change**

**I**

A pesar de que su padre le había suplicado que se quedara dentro, Hiccup sabía que no podía quedarse encerrado en la protección del refugio con los vikingos más débiles. Había algo en el aura de ese día que le decía que debía estar ahí –tenía que estar. Envolvió el bulto en sus brazos con unas mantas, se deslizó por la puerta, más allá de las masas gimiendo, hacia los campos de batalla recién formados. Ese era, quizá, el peor ataque dragón...

Tomando una respiración profunda, se deslizó evitando a Gobber, quien probablemente había sido asignado a cuidas a los niños, directo al aire fresco y ardiente. Su bulto maulló, tratando de escapar de su confín insoportable. Hiccup no cedería ante su decisión de mantener al niño, su hijo, excluido de los fuegos exteriores. Su propia piel ya tenía un leve enrojecimiento por el calor, prometiendo crear una ampolla si se quedaba afuera por más tiempo. Se estremeció ante la idea.

Una larga ala le hizo agacharse, tomando camino hacia la herrería. El pasaje abierto le dio el tiempo suficiente para mirar hacia el iluminado cielo nocturno, abarcando a todos los dragones. Zipplebacks, con sus dos largas cabezas, colocados sobre casas ardiendo en busca de... algo. El Nadder sobrevolaba la zona, dirigiendo los ataques con un gruñido. Los Gronckles tendían a distraer a los habitantes del pueblo, volando bajo y aparentando ser más robustos de lo que realmente eran. Un Terror Terrible peleó bajo su pie, luciendo pequeño y olvidado. Le miró con sus pequeños y brillantes ojos de color amarillo, silbó humilde antes de lanzarse contra la ciudad como una rata molesta. Por encima de la cabeza, el cielo nocturno se iluminó cuando una Pesadilla se hizo ver imponente.

No, Hiccup se dio cuenta de que estaba dando una señal.

Los ataques se iluminaron y el pequeño Vikingo se movió, a su manera, más allá de otros vikingos que sólo le mandaron una mirada molesta. Algunos incluso trataron de empujarle de nuevo al refugio, recordándole que el exterior no era lugar para alguien tan pequeño y torpe —Ya viene— Hiccup murmuró, empujándose por delante de ellos hacia el centro de la ciudad donde estaba un puesto de observación. Se tambaleó hasta los paneles de madera, tratando de llegar a la cima, mientras que el dragón se lanzó al azar junto a él, sin tocarle.

—¡Hiccup! ¡Vuelve a ponerte a salvo!

Su padre.

—¡Esto es mi culpa!— Hiccup gritó, siguiendo escalando —¡Haré que se detengan!

—¡Chico!— su padre estaba en su camino, moviéndose aún más rápido de lo que Hiccup jamás pudo soñar. Grandes brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura, levantándole antes de que pudiera llegar a lo más alto —¡Gobber!— luchó para llegar hasta su único hijo y sacarlo del pilar, pero Hiccup estaba firme en tener que llegar hasta allí; el líder dragón ya tenía la mira en su único y amado hijo —¡No voy a perderte de nuevo, hijo!

—¡Tienes que hacerlo!— Hiccup gritó —Voy a estar bien –¡confía en mí!— alzó el codo, golpeando a su padre en la barbilla. Como siempre, hizo poco para disuadir a su padre, pero sí llamó la atención del dragón sobre el pilar que apenas se veía en la noche. El pilar se meció ante el gran peso del dragón, el cual se detuvo en la parte superior, observando con grandes ojos de color verde amarillo lleno de ira. Hiccup salió del agarre de su padre, volviendo a tomar al bulto en sus brazos y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras finales.

La mano de su padre cayó cuando se dio cuenta de que Hiccup se aproximaba a la bestia que era mucho más pequeña que algunos de los otros dragones que ahora saqueaban el pueblo pero mucho más poderoso. Hizo que su corazón palpitara, sus nervios se agitaran y su cuerpo pidiera más. Abrió las mantas, dejando su bulto ser visto a la luz pública por primera vez. Además de su padre y parteras, nadie había visto a su hijo y dudaba al pueblo de Berk pudiese ver al bebé esa noche.

—Así que finalmente has venido para llevarnos de regreso, Toothless.

=X=

Hiccup el Inútil había encontrado su primer dragón cuando tenía diez años. Había estado al lado del río, lanzando palos al cielo y tratando de sentirse más como un guerrero vikingo que como una llaga dolorosa que su padre oculta cuando estropeaba algo. Una sacudida, mirando por encima del follaje verde, en busca de algo. Ojos de color verde amarillo le devolvieron la mirada, pero no se dio cuenta. Sus sentidos no estaban tan capacitados como los guerreros de su pueblo y, aunque tenso y seguro de haber golpeado _algo_, continuó por el bosque por su caleta favorita.

No vio al dragón cuando le saltó, empujando su pequeño cuerpo en el barro y suciedad. Tratando de salir gateando de debajo del cuerpo más pesado, gritó y luchó, lanzando tantas obscenidades como pudo para disuadirlo de comérselo, pero sabía que las palabras no le llevarían a ninguna parte cuando una boca llena de dientes afilados se acercó a su cabeza con una gruñido peligroso.

Y así, la criatura se fue, sobre sus pasos y avanzó hacia el agua. Hiccup rodó sobre su espalda, mirando al dragón que acababa de perdonarle la vida. Negro y como un gato, era algo que nunca había visto antes –y eso le asustó. Había sólo un puñado de dragones conocidos en Berk y este no era un ser anotado en el libro. Se sostuvo del chaleco de piel para salvar su vida, observando al dragón mientras se movía alrededor del lago, observando los peces nadar. Su larga cola se deslizó hacia atrás y adelante antes de zambullirse, volviendo sólo unos segundos más tarde, pareciendo que tenía la garganta llena.

Hiccup sólo pudo ver a la cosa regurgitar la comida antes de atacar felizmente sobre la variedad de peces, bocado a la vez. Rodeó al entretenido dragón, revisando su equilibrio mientras se abría camino más cerca al reptil desconocido. _Piensa cosas pequeñas_, se dijo mientras llegaba dentro del rango de ataque del dragón. No hizo nada, sólo le miró irritado, con un pez colgando de sus labios. Chupó la trucha antes de ir de nuevo a comer de su pila.

Ni siquiera había pasado la larga cola del dragón cuando Hiccup se apartó al salir volando un pez delante de él, cayendo a un punto muerto en sus botas. Alzó los brazos sin saber si se trataba de un ataque o de una ofrenda. A juzgar por la forma en que el dragón volvió a comer, felizmente, iba a decir que una ofrenda. Pasó por alto los peces, sin embargo, e hizo un par de pasos más cerca, siendo casi capaz de tocar al dragón. Se volvió sobre su hombro cuando un profundo silbido se escapó de su boca sin labios.

Hiccup se deslizó hacia atrás, tropezando con sus pies cuando el próximo sonido hacia él fue un chillido, directamente en frente de su cara. Un _Furia Nocturna_, su mente gritó. Iba a morir. Ni siquiera le había dicho a su padre que lo amaba cuando se fue, demasiado loco como para siquiera hablar con el vikingo voluminoso que había dado a entender se podía prescindir del pueblo sin un Hiccup siendo tan 'Hiccup-y'. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de prepararse para la embestida de los ataques. No pasó nada, pudo medio abrir el ojo y ver el dragón acechar sigilosamente su comida desde lejos.

Qué extraño…

Le habían advertido sobre los Furia Nocturna, por supuesto, pero éste no estaba siguiendo las reglas. Le estaba observando, pero no era de su interés. Hiccup cayó de rodillas delante de la ofrenda de pescado que le habían dado, mirando por encima de la comida. El gran dragón se animó, viendo entre Hiccup y el pescado. Poniendo sus manos bajo el pescado, Hiccup lo tomó, alarmado por su tamaño. Había visto a los peces en el paraje claro, ¡pero nunca tan grande! Llevó la cosa hacia la pila del dragón, colocándolo en la parte superior.

La cabeza del dragón giró, abriendo ligeramente la boca.

—¡Oye! ¿A dónde se fueron tus dientes?— Hiccup se inclinó hacia delante.

El dragón hundió sus uñas, sacando sus dientes de repente. Cuando Hiccup saltó hacia atrás, el dragón volvió a comer de su pila, con sus grandes alas levantadas detrás de él. Hiccup movió los hombros, tratando de aliviar el temor dentro de él. Hasta ahora, el dragón no había hecho nada para merecer algo de todo ese miedo. Había estado territorial, pero no tan aterradoramente. _Mucho humo pero nada de fuego_, Hiccup decidió, mientras se acercaba de nuevo al dragón. Esta vez apareció por el costado, para llegar hasta las grandes alas.

Una se pliega antes, empujándole hacia atrás, golpeando al pequeño humano hacia un lado. Hiccup gruñó cuando cayó al suelo, igualmente sorprendido cuando un peso se mantuvo sobre él, un ala del dragón se dejó caer hacia atrás para mantenerlo e inmovilizarlo. Era pesado y caliente, como una manta cómoda. Se movió y giró, tratando de escapar de debajo del dragón. Su espalda se deslizó entre piedras y tierra, su camisa levantándose, su chaleco abriéndose. Después de algunos intentos, Hiccup se encontró riendo.

Todo el miedo hacia el Furia Nocturna desapareció cuando le llamó, burlonamente, desde debajo del ala —¡Toothless! ¡Toothless!— el ala desapareció y el dragón rodó sobre él, pesado y más grande que el ala. La criatura le mostró los dientes afilados, contrastando con el apodo que le dio, pero Hiccup se estaba divirtiendo demasiado como para dar marcha atrás. Uñas afiladas se movieron a lo largo de su figura, terminando por enrollarse en el vientre del niño.

La risa escapó de sus labios. ¡Sus costados! ¡Se olvidó de lo cosquilloso que era! Chilló de alegría cuando el dragón repitió ese movimiento con su uña a propósito.

—¡Ja! ¡Toothless! ¡Toothless!— el niño llamó de nuevo, temblando como una hoja por toda la emoción.

Dientes blancos y afilados salieron nuevamente, esta vez pellizcando su barbilla. No le asustaba, sino que le dejó otra sensación agradable a su alrededor. El rugido del voluminoso dragón, el frotar de sus garras a lo largo de su costado, el aliento contra su clavícula, era demasiado. Se dobló de la risa, pidiéndole a la criatura que le dejara –no podía soportarlo más. Bramó cuando los dientes afilados se posaron contra su clavícula. Lo que debería haber sido doloroso sólo le hizo reír. Una punta de su ala le rozó el cuello y el niño jadeó pesadamente. Los dientes se retractaron, rozando con sus encías lo largo de su cuello.

Jadeante, el niño se dejó caer contra el suelo. Sus sentidos volvieron, sus dedos se movieron a su cuello con torpeza —M–me mordiste— gimió, de repente. Pensó que habían estado jugando...

—¡Hiccup!—

Él y el dragón saltaron. La criatura retractó sus alas, gruñendo ante el vikingo que corría hacia ellos. Hiccup apretó el chaleco alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, tratando de ocultar la mordedura que su amigo le había dado, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su padre había visto lo suficiente como para sacar sus propias conclusiones. El mazo golpeó se lanzó hacia adelante, hacia el cráneo del dragón, pero falló cuando el Furia Nocturna despegó al aire, dejando al niño y su comida atrás.

Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a su hijo, Stoick tomó a su hijo en sus brazos, mirando por encima los daños causados por el dragón. Los dedos de Hiccup rozaron sobre la mordedura, sin saber cómo manejar esto. La boca del dragón parecía poderosa, ¿por qué no terminó por tomar todo su hombro? Su padre le respondió, con firmeza, que los dragones nunca siguen con las reglas. Se aferró a los voluminosos hombros de su padre mientras el hombre le regresaba a la aldea para ser inspeccionado a fondo.

Pasarían meses antes del próximo ataque de un dragón. Mientras que su padre salía con los guerreros vikingos, a Hiccup se le ordenó permanecer dentro –en caso que el dragón volviera a terminar lo que empezó. Hiccup negó con la cabeza, como si el Furia Nocturna fuese a perder el tiempo buscando un vikingo débil que ni siquiera podía pasar el entrenamiento Dragón. El pequeño vikingo se acurrucó en su cama, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo. Se suponía que iba a refugiarse en la sala de armas, pero no quería salir de su casa. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en los otros, los chicos que habían pasado su examen y ahora estaban con sus padres, protegiendo la aldea. ¿Acaso su padre no entendía sus preocupaciones?

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a convertirse en un hombre, si siempre sería visto como un niño? Ninguna mujer querría a un vikingo que no pudiese defenderse contra el enemigo constante, los dragones.

Algo cayó sobre el techo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando Hiccup miró hacia el techo, esperando que se derrumbara o prendiera fuego. Estaba demasiado asustado como para moverse a pesar de que era vital que saliera de esa casa. Gritó cuando vio un par de ojos de color verde amarillo en su ventana seguido por el color de la noche. Algo forcejeó en su habitación, cada vez más evidente en contraste con su pequeña habitación. Camuflado no más, el Furia Nocturna se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, mirando a Hiccup con interés.

—¡Toothless!— fue sutil, pero Hiccup ignoró el ala tratando de golpearle la parte superior de su cabeza —No, espera, ¡eres un dragón–!— trató de moverse alrededor de la criatura, para tomar su hacha de batalla que seguía apoyada en la pared. Lo único que logró, fue su cuerpo arrojado hacia atrás contra su cama, el gran reptil escabulléndose por su piso para acercarse. Asustado, Hiccup esperó por sus dientes que le morderían, pero nunca pasó.

Al abrir los ojos, Hiccup frunció el ceño cuando vio que –sujeto a la mandíbula sin dientes de la Furia Nocturna– había un juguete. Extendiendo la mano, el niño tomó la madera tallada del dragón, observando el intrincado diseño —Se parece a ti— susurró, sin decir nada. El dragón se echó hacia atrás, luciendo satisfecho —¿E-es para mí?— el niño le preguntó. Cuando el dragón asintió, Hiccup sintió que su mandíbula caía al suelo, ¡el animal le entendía! Su agarre en el juguete se apretó —H-hoy es el comienzo de mi undécimo verano— sonrió, abrazando el juguete contra su pecho. Su padre le había dado esa hacha de batalla de antes y ahora el dragón le daba un juguete —¿De dónde sacaste eso?

El dragón hizo un ruidoso ronroneo, sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo con orgullo.

Si Hiccup no lo conociera mejor, pensaría que el dragón estaba tratando de decirle que él lo hizo —Sí, bueno... gracias. Es lindo— tomó el juguete entre sus manos. El dragón arrulló y presionó su nariz aplastada contra la cara de Hiccup. No estaba seguro de qué hacer, pero Hiccup se lo permitió, lanzando su juguete en el aire. Se levantó de la cama, arrastrando los pies a través de la habitación, el dragón de madera se levantaba con gracia en el aire —¡Ah! ¡Es otra Furia Nocturna!— se movía por la habitación, moviendo el juguete alrededor mientras haciendo ruidos, como pequeños 'susurros'.

Toothless bailaba a su alrededor, lanzando diversos objetos para unirse al juego. De vez en cuando su cola chasqueaba alrededor, golpeando con fuerza a Hiccup, pero pasó desapercibido ya que ambos jugaban. El pueblo siendo atacado no realiza ninguna conexión en la mente de Hiccup mientras disfrutaba de su tiempo con su nuevo amigo hasta que la cabeza de la criatura se levantó ante un fuerte rugido en la distancia. Su lengua lamió la cara de Hiccup antes de volar por la ventana, arrullando el cielo antes de desaparecer en la noche.

Hiccup se rió, sosteniendo el juguete contra su pecho antes de apresurarse a ponerse sus botas puestas, cuando el pueblo hizo sonar la bocina que los dragones habían huido.

Su padre no tenía conocimiento de estas visitas.

A los dieciséis años, Hiccup estaba en una misión. Sólo tenía un par de horas antes de que cayera la noche y no quería perder su ventana de oportunidad. Si la experiencia le había enseñado algo, dondequiera que estuviese, estaba seguro de que Toothless le seguiría –sobre todo en la víspera de su nacimiento. Tomó un saco de la despensa, Hiccup ignoró la mirada de cuestionamiento de su padre mientras recorría las casas recogiendo cosas.

—Estás muy apurado— su padre le miraba —Tal vez, en lugar de ir a jugar al bosque, deberías quedarte y entrenar con los niños para el próximo examen dragón— sus palabras parecían bastante neutrales pero, para Hiccup, eran un reclamo por haber fallado su examen de nuevo –por quinta vez. Estaba cansado de todo esto, ya no sentía la necesidad de luchar contra los dragones como otros vikingos querían. Después de conocer a Toothless, no se sentía mucho más vikingo de lo que ya era, para empezar. Su padre era el único que lo mantenía en esta aldea en lugar de dejarle ir a buscar otros pueblos.

—Te lo dije, voy a ser un herrero— sus diseños e invenciones habían ganado mucho respeto ante su capacidad de lucha que no había causado nada más que ridículo. Uno de los artículos en su bolsa era una silla de montar que había creado específicamente para Toothless. El dragón no lo sabía, pero iban a _volar_ esta noche.

—Hijo, puedes hacer eso cuando los dragones hayan hecho estafado con tus miembros-

—¿Como Gobber?— Hiccup codeó —¿Quieres esperar a que no tenga nada más que un pedazo de madera como torso y luego hacer algo en lo que soy realmente bueno?— no se refería a él. Todavía admiraba a su padre, pero ya no quería luchar con los valores de ser como todos los demás vikingos. Su padre suspiró, pasándose una mano por su larga barba roja. Siempre mimó a su hijo, sobre todo después de que su esposa se fue, pero había algunas cosas que nunca pudo aminorar.

—Ve esta noche. Hay otro examen dentro de dos días con los niños— dijo a su hijo. Cuando Hiccup salía de la habitación, oyó que su padre susurró en voz baja —No sé qué le pasa a ese chico, Valhallaram, pero puede que Thor vea por él.

Acomodando su bolsa, Hiccup se lanzó hacia el bosque. Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en el suelo, mirando la tierra que se acumulaba en torno a sus pies. Sus ojos ardían, las lágrimas acumulándose en las esquinas. Se deslizó en el claro, lanzando sus cosas al suelo antes de soltar un grito áspero —¡Lo odio!— pateó el suelo. Jadeó y gritó, paseando por la zona, como un dragón hambriento antes de que finalmente encontrara la voluntad para refrescarse.

Se dejó caer de rodillas junto al riachuelo, Hiccup comenzó a pescar, recolectando suficientes truchas para tomar desprevenido al dragón y así poder colocarle la silla sin que se diese cuenta. Recolectaba la primera porción de peces atrapados cuando sintió un peso pesado sobre él, empujando su pequeño cuerpo hacia el agua.

Escupiendo el agua sucia del estanque de su boca, miró a Toothless, que llegó muchas horas antes de lo que usualmente hacía —Has arruinado la sorpresa— escupió saliendo de la laguna, sus ropas pesadas por el agua y un pez extraviado. Sacó al molesto animal de su ropa, lo arrojó al azar al aire, sin impresionarse de que Toothless lo atrapara a mitad de la caída. Abriendo su saco de arpillera, sacó la silla de montar de cuero en la que había estado trabajando durante meses, el diseño cambiaba constantemente mientras observaba el movimiento corporal de Toothless. _No hay necesidad de hacer esto incómodo para el dragón, _tarareaba en voz baja.

—¡Toothless!— gritó alegremente. El dragón levantó la vista de su pesca privada, observando al adolescente con algo de molestia. _Al menos_, Hiccup se rió, _ya no era tan sensible al apodo_ —Ven aquí un momento, tengo algo para ti— el dragón lo hizo —Quieto— levantó las manos, lo que indicó el _alto_. El dragón se mantuvo, juguetonamente. Su pata se mantuvo en el aire, justo por encima de la cabeza de Hiccup mientras Toothless ralentizó su respiración para convertirse en una estatua. Una risita escapó de la boca Hiccup, disfrutando de las payasadas del dragón –que nunca dejarían de hacerle gracia.

Inmerso alrededor del dragón, el vikingo le colocó el arnés. Trabajó rápido en la tarea, sobre todo cuando sintió que el dragón se tensaba debajo de él —¡No!— Hiccup saltó hacia atrás, mirando con una sonrisa agradable a Toothless, que olfateaba el nuevo accesorio en él. Negó por la forma, tratando de tirar de la cosa fuera, pero no funcionó —Quiero montar este verano— agarró a su amigo por el lado de la cara, frotando las escamas justo debajo de la barbilla. El reptil ronroneó, cayendo al suelo, dándole al joven mucho tiempo para tratar de montarle.

Con un pie en la silla, sintió el intento de reptil de soltarse, arrojándolo a un lado. Hiccup gruñó cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo y dos patas negras se estamparon sobre él. Toothless se inclinó, sus colmillos brillando en su boca. El corazón de Hiccup golpeó en su pecho. ¡Corre, idiota! Pateó hacia atrás, empujándose lejos del dragón. Su siguiente paso fue a girar y prepararse para empujar se por debajo del pesado reptil. Pies listos, saltó hacia adelante –sólo para que su cuerpo se viera presionado contra la tierra, con afilados colmillos contra la nuca de su cuello.

—¡Aléjate de él, demonio!

—¡Papá!— Hiccup sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Los dientes se cerraron en su chaleco, lo agarraron y lo subieron en la silla. Instintivamente, se agarró de los mangos cuando sintió el viento cálido rozar su cabeza.

El suelo desapareció bajo sus pies. ¡Estaba volando!

Alcanzando el cuello del dragón, hizo una mueca cuando Toothless estrechamente esquivó el arma de su padre, disparando en respuesta una bola de fuego que fue extinguida fácilmente por el poderoso líder vikingo. El dragón siseó y comenzó a subir más, su pasajero se aferraba para salvar su vida cuando las nubes corrían por debajo de él. ¡Iba a morir! Apretó con fuerza al arnés de nuevo, sólo para sentir su cuerpo deslizarse. El suelo estaba demasiado lejos, no sería nada si caía de esta altitud —¡Toothless! ¡Llévame de vuelta!— pateó con sus piernas violentamente, pero el dragón no le hizo caso, enderezándose a lo largo de las nubes con un grito a los cielos.

Débilmente, Hiccup pudo ver a Berk debajo de ellos, desapareciendo a medida que iban más lejos, al rígido norte donde todos los dragones parecían regresar después de la batalla.

Sabiendo que estaba atrapado, Hiccup se mantuvo cerca, presionándose contra el calor del dragón mientras lo alejaban de la sociedad, a través de un campo mágico que apenas se dio cuenta que existía.

* * *

**Notas Traductora**

Este es el nuevo proyecto con el que -por fin- doy comienzo. Había olvidado que lo tenía y es tan lindo que no sé por qué no lo comencé antes. ¡Lo siento!

Adoro, en serio, adoro a estos dos y es por eso que pedí permiso para traducir este hermoso fanfic. OwO

Hay pocos en español y quise contribuir con traducciones. Sí, pienso escribir de ellos pero no ahora -necesito ver ciertos detalles, ya saben.

Así que ¿qué tal? ¿Interesante? ¿Vale la pena seguir con éstos dos? Espero sus comentarios :)

¡Muchas gracias por leer! **Este fanfic se actualizará los jueves**.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **Selim**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

**Nota**. Los diálogos en cursiva son 'idioma dragón'.

Hiccup tiene 17 años, casi 18.

* * *

**Dragon Claims and Human Change**

**II**

Viajaban en la noche, Hiccup agarrándose de la espalda del dragón mientras evitaba el sueño. Quería ver sus últimos momentos, conocer qué lo mataría en el Nido de los Dragones. Se estremeció por el aire frío, agarrándose a Toothless cuando la brisa se elevó. Por encima de él vio una Pesadilla materializarse de la nada, con una cabra atrapada en sus garras. Hiccup se sonrojó cuando los ojos dorados de otros dragones se encontraron con los de él y le gruñó.

Debajo de él, Toothless se movió, su voz cacareando hasta expandirse en el espacio. La pesadilla siseó antes de cambiar de dirección. Se sonrojó, porque en el fondo sabía que estaban luchando por él, Hiccup se movió en la silla, tratando de cambiar la posición de sus piernas para dormir —Quiero bajar— susurró en el oído de Toothless. El dragón plegó sus extremidades y tomó velocidad, empujándose a través de las densas nubes hasta que por fin la tierra apareció a la distancia.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Hiccup se estiró para mirar por encima de la cabeza de los dragones. Había un gran castillo rodeado por casas de campo en miniatura alrededor. Como Milsebok en el Este, era un imponente logro del hombre – bueno, dragón. A su alrededor, las formas evidentes de dragones mueven alrededor como pájaros, poblando la tierra. De vez en cuando Hiccup podía ver alguno volando en una de dos formas – como dragón o como ser humano.

Los semi-humanos, de manera similar a él, eran hombres altos y mujeres con escamas, caras planas, un cuerno (en función a su tipo de dragón), alas demoníacas y cola. Hiccup vio una mosca por delante de él, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para mirarle. ¡Qué mujer tan alta! Tragó saliva, teniendo en cuenta la cara escamosa azul, la mandíbula alargada y los dientes afilados. Los múltiples cuernos en la cabeza temblaron mientras le miraba antes de continuar su patrón de vuelo. Hiccup estiró el cuello para mirar su cola espinosa desaparecer en las nubes por las que Toothless y él habían venido.

¿Toothless luciría como la Nadder?

Comenzaron a descender lentamente, la forma de Toothless comenzó a cambiar bajo el vikingo hasta que Hiccup estuvo aferrado en torno al fuerte y sólido cuello de un humanoide de color azul oscuro. Brillantes ojos amarillos le miraron desde un hocico plano, el hombre dragón extendió sus alas una vez para bajar a Hiccup. Dejándose caer al suelo, el vikingo se sentó en sus manos, sin saber qué hacer. Correr parecía una buena idea, pero había tantos dragones...

Otro hombre-dragón se acercó a ellos, elevándose sobre Toothless. Su rostro anaranjado y ojos amarillos miraban a través del alma de Hiccup, pero no dijo nada. Su voz era un gruñido con un crujido en su voz. Toothless respondió de manera similar, tratando de eliminar la silla de montar que se deslizó por sus caderas. El hombre-dragón (una Pesadilla, Hiccup se dio cuenta) color naranja se adelantó, ayudando a Toothless con el objeto. Lo dejó caer descuidadamente, haciendo que el cuero se desencajara hasta romperse. Hiccup no podía encontrar la voluntad de enojarse porque su duro trabajo estaba siendo dejado de lado.

—¿Dónde estoy?— gritó. Su cuerpo se sentía tenso, listo para enfrentarse —¡Toothless! ¡Quiero ir a casa!

Su dragón, la criatura a la que consideraba su amigo hasta hace poco, se volvió hacia él, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. Una ceja escamosa se elevó, pero no se quedó así por mucho tiempo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su amplio pecho desnudo. Hiccup tragó, teniendo en cuenta todos los músculos bien formados que Toothless tenía y que bajaban por su estómago antes de esconderse detrás del ajuar ceremonial. El dragón dio un paso adelante, una mano grande posándose sobre la cabeza de Hiccup.

—_Esta es nuestra casa, mi pequeño_— ronroneó.

Hiccup empujó la mano de su cabello, las uñas rasgando el cuero cabelludo —¡Llévame a casa, Toothless! ¡Mi padre estaba muy preocupado!— nunca había visto tal terror en el rostro de su padre hasta que se dirigió hacia el cielo en el dragón que quería montar. Su padre no era, probablemente, muy limpio sin alguien en casa cuidando de él. Estos jefes ocupados no tienen tiempo para hacer comidas o limpieza y quién abriría la herrería por la mañana si estaba todo el camino hasta aquí?

Lo mismo ronroneos fueron su respuesta – con la adición de un arrullo al final que era un tono muy para su oído. Toothless estaba tratando de agarrarle las manos, con sus manos escamosas que se sentían tan extraño en las de Hiccup y finalmente todo comenzó a hacer mella en el humano que se dejó caer al suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Era... un prisionero aquí? Los dragones _estaban_ en guerra con los humanos – ¿era una víctima de esa guerra interminable?

—¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Ayuda!— se lanzó a una de las paredes de piedra que sellaban la ciudad desde el castillo —¡Gobber! ¡Papá! ¡Alguien! ¡Ayúdame!— dio un puñetazo a la pared varias veces, sabiendo que no tendría ningún efecto sobre cualquier cosa. Estaba tan lejos de Berk y dudaba que hubiese un verdadero ser humano en cualquier lugar —Alguien...— se deslizó sobre sus rodillas, dejando salir las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Por encima de su propia pena, no escuchó ni vio al otro hombre-dragón en el recinto. La pequeña criatura, un Groncle, que era más pequeño que el resto de los demonios y mucho más gordo. Sus escamas verdes habían adquirido un color amarillo por la edad, acrecentando su posición entre los dragones. El Groncle miró entre el niño que lloraba y al Furia Nocturna —_¿Qué es este ruido, Njáll?_

El Furia Nocturna bajó la mano sobre la cabeza de Hiccup, llamando su atención. En cuanto vio al Groncle, Hiccup sollozó, usando su muñeca para sonarse la nariz. De alguna manera un dragón, desgastado por la edad, hacía todo esto más soportable. No parecía que fuese a hacerle daño a una mosca, nunca —_Él es mi compañero – del que te hablé._

El Groncle asintió —Chico— sus ojos amarillos desenfocados, su ronca voz era una voz humana extraña. Hiccup se cayó, mirando a la criatura.

—¡P-puede hablar!— el adolescente gritó.

—Como puedes tú, Chico— el Groncle se apoyaba en un bastón, dejando caer su peso totalmente como apoyo. Sus pequeñas alas parpadeaban ante la vida por un momento antes de darse por vencido —Cálmate, tu voz está llamando la atención innecesaria. Nosotros no solemos tener a seres humanos aquí, hm...— el dragón se quejó, con los ojos desenfocados cayendo sobre Toothless. El Furia Nocturna gruñó. Suponiendo que ambos estaban teniendo una conversación de la que no era parte (tal vez comenzarían a hablar sobre eso), Hiccup se trasladó al otro lado de la zona de aterrizaje, mirando a los dragones volando en el cielo. Era asombroso, pero no estaba en casa. Todavía se sentía nervioso, sobre todo sabiendo que estaba en el Nido del Dragón.

Su padre nunca creería esto.

Toothless siseó para atraer su atención y regresó con su dragón cuando el Furia Nocturna salió corriendo, dejando a Hiccup en compañía de dragones desconocidos. Agarrando su chaleco entre sus manos, el chico se movió nerviosamente mientras el Groncle levantó un brazo, pidiéndole al vikingo que le siguiera al gran castillo. El pequeño dragón caminó lentamente, sus pasos quizá deliberados mientras Hiccup admiraba sus alrededores. Su miedo bajó rápidamente al ver a varios dragones hacer reverencia en honor al pequeño Groncle, lo que sugería su poder sobre cada uno allí.

Incluso Toothless le había escuchado.

—¿Quién es usted?— Hiccup inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿No es costumbre humana el presentarse primero?— el Groncle refunfuñó.

El humano se mordió para evitar decir el comentario mordaz que quedó en la punta de su lengua. El Groncle estaba en lo correcto... —Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, Tercero— el chico apretó el chaleco de piel que llevaba.

El dragón asintió —Hiccup— dijo el nombre con incertidumbre —Yo soy el segundo gobernante de los Dragones de Hadak, Yngvölun— Hiccup sacó la lengua ante la idea de pronunciar eso, mezclado con el acento áspera de dragón —Pero creo que tu gente me llama Groncle. Sólo llámame Gronky, Chico— Gronky se apoyó en su bastón mientras esperaban a que los dos grandes hombres-dragón Pesadillas abrieran las anchas puertas. Cuando ingresaron en el gran salón, Hiccup le seguía de cerca, sin confiar en los gruñidos que venían de su lado.

—¿Cuándo puedo volver a casa?— Hiccup lo intentó de nuevo, asegurándose de obtener una respuesta directa al humano-dragón que habla.

El lento caminar de Gronky se detuvo abruptamente antes de sacudir la cabeza en su cuello inexistente —Eso, Chico, no será tan fácil. Parece que te has convertido en el blanco del egoísmo de Njáll— el dragón continuó su caminata, escalando un trono de piedra. Era un fuerte contraste con el entorno que le rodeaba, lo único de color en toda la habitación. Hiccup esperó a que el dragón continuara —¿Cuánto tiempo has tenido la marca de Njáll en ti?

Hiccup tímidamente se tocó el hombro. La marca... La había escondido durante años, avergonzado de las mentiras que el pueblo había dicho sobre su origen. Dijeron que había sido atacado por un dragón y, por un tiempo, estuvo a punto de comprar esa historia. Aquello ocurrió poco después, cuando Toothless probablemente había estado jugando y llevó el juego demasiado lejos —¿'Njáll' es Toothless?

—¿Es así como los humanos llaman a los de su tipo?

—No, pero yo lo llamo...— Hiccup se detuvo. ¿Por qué estaba explicándose ante un dragón? Él había hecho una pregunta y aún no obtenía una respuesta —Hace seis veranos me mordió. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo yendo a casa?

Gronky movió su bastón, inclinándose hacia adelante en su asiento —El problema radica en que el heredero de mi trono te ha elegido, un simple niño humano, para ser su compañero y tener sus crías.

—Oh, es que todos –Espera— Hiccup agarró al dragón de su ala —¿compañero? ¿Quieres decir— le tomó las manos, con los ojos muy abiertos. No lo hizo... no podría... ¿Podrían los dragones y los seres humanos? Ellos podían... Su rostro se puso rojo mientras continuó —¿Crías? ¿De dragón? Porque yo soy...— llevó sus manos a su boca. ¡No podía respirar! ¿Por qué era esta habitación tan pequeña? Pasó junto al Groncle, hacia las amplias puertas, haciendo caso omiso de los dragones que le rodeaban. Respirando rápido, fue presa del pánico. Siguió moviéndose hasta que Toothless se puso delante de él, el dragón ancho y alto. Hiccup se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente al dragón que le puso en esta situación.

El dragón que quería aparearse con él – es decir, poner su... cosa – espera, ¿dónde? Hiccup tosió, incapaz de respirar. Los brazos de Toothless en torno a su centro no ayudaban. No podía ver–

El silbido de Toothless en su oído fue lo último que sintió antes de perder la conciencia.

Hiccup recuperó la conciencia en la cama más suave en la que nunca había estado, enroscado contra un fuego sin tocar el fuego en sí. Gimiendo, posó su cabeza contra el firme muro en el que estaba metido y se obligó a dormir – y entonces recordó los acontecimientos de ayer. Con espasmos, miró a su entorno antes de mirar hacia abajo al 'fuego' al que había estado felizmente acurrucado. Toothless dormía, acurrucado a su lado, con sus alas posadas sobre Hiccup.

—¡Argh! ¡Aléjate de mí!— Hiccup empujó el ala de Toothless, tratando de sacar al dragón. La voluminosa figura no se movió, simplemente abrí un ojo, resopló, y se acurrucó en una bola. Hiccup gimió cuando el ala lo empujó de nuevo a la cama y un brazo cayó sobre su pecho, una cola por encima de sus piernas. Quedó atrapado —¡Déjame ir! ¡Maldito seas reptil inútil!— empujó contra el pecho de Toothless tratando de escapar del hombre-dragón. Finalmente el reptil le soltó, dejando que Hiccup cayera al suelo.

Un suave ronroneo escapó del dragón, sus alas se retractaron hacia atrás mientras se erguía, estirándose ampliamente. Hiccup le fulminó. ¡Cómo se atrevía Toothless a actuar tan inocente!

—¿Y qué estabas haciendo acurrucándote a mí! ¡No soy tu compañero! Me gustan las chicas no...— escudriñó al dragón. Podía estar parado en dos patas como un humano, pero todavía era un dragón. Todavía tenía escamas y garras y una cola y las alas... —¡Argh! ¡Quiero ir a casa! ¿Estás escuchando? ¡Casa!— arrastró palabra por palabra, logrando quedar cara a cara con la bestia.

Toothless le lamió la nariz. Hiccup le dio un manotazo en el hocico.

Hundiéndose en la cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el adolescente sacó el labio inferior en un puchero —Lo menos que puedes hacer es hablar conmigo— el dragón gruñó manso —¡Quiero decir como humano! ¡Como hace Gronky! ¡Podría tranquilizarme si supiera exactamente qué estaba pasando!— se movió en la cama —¿Y qué es lo que tiene que hacer un ser humano para conseguir comida? ¡Comida!— empujó hacia un lado a Toothless. El dragón se levantó, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo al mundo.

La mandíbula de Hiccup se contrajo, con las manos cubriendo sus ojos, sintiendo la sangre subir por su rostro. Nunca iba a sacar esa imagen de su cabeza.

Sus oídos captaron el sonido de Toothless dejándole pero no se descubrió los ojos mientras su cuerpo se relajaba. Tomó una respiración profunda mientras sus brazos caían flojos a un lado. No era propio de él ser como un mocoso, pero era la única manera que sabía que podía manejar esta situación sin llorar abiertamente. Estaba asustado, perdido y confundido, todo en un cuerpo no vikingo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo iba a estar aquí antes de que los dragones se cansaran de entretenerse de él? Las palabras Gronky le aseguraban que no iban por él o algo por el estilo, pero estar atrapado aquí no le hacía sentirse mejor. Pertenecía a tierra firme... donde no se parecía como si fuese a volar por todas partes.

Un arrullo le hizo volver la cabeza, topándose nariz a nariz con Toothless. Enfurruñado de nuevo, Hiccup calmó su corazón —¡Avisar un poco!— hizo una pausa, viendo una bandeja con un solo pez en la mano ancha de Toothless. El dragón empujó su ofrenda causando que Hiccup sacase la lengua con disgusto. ¡La cosa estaba cruda! Y sus ojos miraban dentro de su alma, sin vida. Se apartó de la bandeja que se le ofrecía —¿Es una broma verdad?— preguntó a Toothless que sacudió el plato para repetir su oferta.

En su vida sólo había comido un pescado crudo, cortesía de Toothless y aún le hacía volver el estómago. Toothless observó el plato antes de mirarlo reflexivo. Con una garra afilada, le cortó la cabeza y la cola (comiéndoselos sin demora) antes de soplar una larga ola de aire caliente sobre el pescado. Comenzó a ponerse marrón en los bordes, cocinándose bajo la atenta mirada de Toothless. El olor hizo que Hiccup se acercase, con el estómago gruñendo. La última vez que había comido fue ayer por la mañana, algunos restos de _scouse_ de la noche anterior. [**1**]

Cuando le ofreció el plato de nuevo, Hiccup no perdió el tiempo, arrancándole el plato de las garras a Toothless, enfocándose en el pescado. Se comió todo alrededor del hueso, viendo a los dragones fuera de la ventana de par en par. Toothless se inclinó a su lado, haciendo que Hiccup se desplace más lejos.

—¡Escucha!— Hiccup llevó un dedo húmedo hacia su dragón —¡Sé que me puede entender! No somos compañeros. ¡Soy un humano y tú eres un dragón! Somos especies muy diferentes y –métetelo en tu dura cabeza– ¡No voy a tener a tus hijos!— recordó a Gronky hablar sobre ser elegido para tener los bebés de Toothless también, pero probablemente era demasiado. No quería saber _cómo_ era posible tal hazaña, pero sí sabía que si estos dragones pudiesen ser como los seres humanos, un embarazo masculino estaba más allá de sus capacidades —Soy un chico y nosotros no tenemos hijos – ¡de dragón o de lo que sea!— puso la bandeja con los huesos de pescado entre los dos, indicando que había terminado —Ahora llévame a casa, esto ha sido una gran pérdida de tiempo. Reptil inútil— escupió la última parte, cruzándose de brazos.

Toothless se inclinó, su lengua deslizándose por la mejilla de Hiccup. No podría haber programado su mejor golpe aunque lo intentara, agarró la lengua bífida en su mano y le dio una bofetada. Deslizándose contra su palma, Toothless se inclinó con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

—No me estás escuchando ¿verdad?

El dragón le golpeó con un ala grande.

Hiccup empujó una de las alas, la otra mano contra el pecho de Toothless, empujando para lograr alejar al dragón. Los ojos del dragón se estrecharon, fuego brillando en ellos. Hiccup gritó mientras era empujado hacia atrás, con los brazos luchando por encima de su cabeza, el hocico del dragón acariciando su cuello. Dientes largos recorrieron su piel, una promesa tácita de que podían morder —¡No!— dio la vuelta con el puño, golpeando el cuello del dragón. No hizo nada, pero se hizo daño en los nudillos, era implacable, su mente confundida. _¡Me va a violar! ¡Va a obligarme a tener sus bebés!_

Este no era el Toothless del que se hizo amigo.

_¡Un golpe!_

Los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron de golpe. Su mano contra las escamas no haría aullar así a Toothless. Volvió la cabeza, tratando de ver más allá de las grandes alas negras del dragón para ver al pequeño Groncle sosteniendo su bastón. Gronky y Toothless alegaron en su propia lengua hasta que la vara se acercó, golpeando al gran Furia Nocturna a lo largo de la nariz. Sacudiendo la cabeza, el dragón negro se bajó de la cama, tomando el plato de pescado con él mientras salía de la habitación.

—G-gracias— Hiccup se sentó, agarrando su chaleco de piel —Iba a violarme o-

—¿Violación?— el pequeño dragón probó la palabra extraña —No, hijo, no iba a forzarte a acoplarte con él, es más listo que eso. Estaba jugando, quizás un poco demasiado cerca para tu gusto— el Groncle se sentó en la cama, el bastón entre sus piernas robustas —Parece que Njáll –lo siento, Toothless–ha informado mal sobre varias de sus últimas travesuras. ¿No eras consciente de que te eligió como su compañero?

Hiccup negó con la cabeza —¿No puede hablar humano?

—Ningún dragón puede hablar humano, salvo los más viejos. Cuando nuestros labios pierden su elasticidad, cultivamos la habilidad de vocalizar sonidos humanos. Njáll'-Toothless es todavía un niño, una cría. No podrá, en cualquier momento, ser capaces de comunicarse contigo, pero que puede entenderte— el dragón frunce sus propios labios flácidos —como una cría, no siempre piensa las cosas. Por ejemplo, unos seis de sus veranos atrás, me informa que un ser humano lo había aceptado como su compañero y animé este cortejo bajo la impresión de que eras consciente de las implicaciones detrás de ello, pero, suponiendo por cómo actuaste antes, Toothless no te ha informado nada de esto, ¿verdad?

Hiccup negó con la cabeza —Todo esto es una broma de mal gusto. Pusieron algo en mi cerveza, lo sé— se echó a reír con fuerza —¡Oh, Fishlegs y sus chistes! Lo consiguió esta vez.

—Los peces no tienen piernas, Chico— Gronky tocó el hombro de Hiccup —La fecha para la ceremonia es en un mes, pero no tiene que asistir si no quieres.

—No quiero— Hiccup se arrojó a la cama, hundiendo su nariz. Su padre, por lo general, entiende la indirecta de que han terminado de hablar, pero este dragón no, en cambio, sólo asintió con la cabeza en comprensión —Tengo que volver y preparar las armas para el próximo ataque dragón. Gobber no puede hacer todo el trabajo.

—Los ataques cesarán durante este período, por supuesto— el dragón asintió —Sólo queremos que el compañero de nuestro heredero sea feliz. Una esposa infeliz significa la pérdida de las extremidades para un dragón macho –y para un humano macho también, si estoy en lo correcto— sonrió.

—¿Cómo es que Toothless es su heredero?— Hiccup preguntó finalmente.

—Es el tercer dragón más fuerte en nuestras tierras. Es prudente que él sea el próximo en la línea para el trono. Toothless me informa que eres el hijo de un jefe humano –¿acaso no eres el segundo hombre más fuerte o es que es otra de sus mentiras?— el dragón rugió tranquilo, tal vez por insultar a su heredero. Hiccup se rió, empezando a disfrutar con este Groncle sobre todos los otros dragones – incluso Toothless.

—¿Yo? ¿Fuerte?— mantuvo la cabeza erguida —¡Qué va! En pocas palabras, si una hormiga y yo luchamos, ¡la hormiga ganaría! ¡Puede preguntarle a mi padre! ¡Se avergüenza de mí— dejó caer la cabeza, sintiendo el aguijón de las lágrimas —Prefiero ser un herrero que el jefe, pero está en mi linaje. Tengo que ser fuerte para el pueblo. ¿Cómo es un Groncle más fuerte que un Furia Nocturna o una Pesadilla? No se ofenda, todos ustedes son un poco lentos...

—La fuerza— el dragón susurró —existe más allá de la fuerza bruta— se volvió hacia el humano —Te pido que le des una oportunidad a mi egoísta heredero, durante este período de cortejo y la ceremonia de apareamiento. Si no lo apruebas, te enviaremos de vuelta a tu aldea humana y esta unión será anulada.

—Si digo que no, ¿habrá más ataques contra mi pueblo?— Hiccup volvió la cabeza.

—Lo más probable. No por cualquier orden pero la gente... dragones y humanos por igual, se sentimos rencor contra lo que estamos equivocados. No puedo garantizar que la lucha se detendrá debido a tu unión tampoco. La única diferencia es la razón detrás de lo que cambiará.

Hiccup se sentó —¿Por qué los dragones atacan a mi gente?— se sentó en sus piernas, inclinando la cabeza hacia el dragón sabio. Le había preguntado a su padre una vez, pero el hombre le había informado que había sido siempre así. No dudaba de él, sobre todo porque la historia tiende a perderse con cada generación. Él siempre quiso saber el _por qué_, especialmente después de conocer a Toothless que había sido similar a su homónimo.

Hasta hace poco, por supuesto.

—¿En las últimas generaciones? Debido a que tu especie nos ha atacado. Hemos tenido a muchos hermanos tomados y asesinados por tu especia. En un principio, y aún así, a veces, es debido a que su isla está flotando en nuestras tierras. Mi Soberano, hace mucho tiempo, había tratado de advertirle a tu raza que nuestras tierras estaban demasiado cerca, pero nos atacaron, por lo que atacamos de vuelta. A partir de ahí se ha convertido en una batalla sin fin de razas, mientras que nuestras tierras se acercan más y más.

—¿Por qué nuestras tierras están cada vez más cerca?— Hiccup frunció el ceño —¿Están las tierras... moviéndose?— tal concepto inconcebible. La tierra no estaba viva, no se movía. A menos que los dioses movieran sus tierras dentro del territorio del dragón...

—No lo entiendo bien, pero cada verano las tierras se acercan cada vez más. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que terminen en paralelo y se producirá una guerra total, dejando sólo una carrera por la supervivencia— Groncle se estremeció ante la idea —Pero no es de tu incumbencia. Tal evento no se producirá en tu vida o en la mía, y mucho menos en la de Toothless. Simplemente continuaremos la lucha contra ellos hasta que no quede nada— el dragón se paró sobre sus piernas temblorosas, volviéndose hacia Hiccup —¿Al menos le darás a mi hijo egoísta una oportunidad para demostrarte su deseo de acoplarse a ti?

—¿Prometes terminar esta guerra mientras decido?— Hiccup respira. Si no podía luchar con su pueblo, al menos lucharía por su pueblo.

—Por supuesto.

Hiccup envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, tomando una respiración profunda. —Pues sí. Voy a considerar ser el compañero de Toothless. Voy a tomar una decisión antes de la ceremonia— el Groncle asintió y se marchó, ronroneando una vez para dejar que el Furia Nocturna entrara de nuevo en la habitación. Hiccup se quejó bajito desde su lugar.

No le importaba lo que ellos intentasen, él no iba a estar de acuerdo con esta unión.

* * *

**Notas Traductora**

[**1**] El scouse es un estofado de carne con verduras preservadas.

* * *

¡Sorpresa! Pues... decidí actualizar los jueves ¿cómo ven?

¡Hiccup! No digas _de esta agua no he de beber_, porque te vas a ahogar. :P

No se preocupen, todo tiene una justificación y ya verán que Hiccup debe aclimatarse a todo esto. ¿Qué tal Toothless? Ay, me encanta ese dragón *-*

Si entran en el perfil de **Selim**, podrán ver los links de varios fanarts que han hecho de éste fanfic -no se adelante, eviten spoiler-

¡Gracias por leer, recomendar, dejar review! ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!


End file.
